Hontou no Tsuyosa, A Verdadeira Força
by Hinata Plusle
Summary: Wormmon para para pensar sobre ele e Ken, suas dificuldades e a felicidade que conseguiram encontrar.


Título da Fanfic: Hontou no Tsuyosa ~A verdadeira Força~

Personagens Originais de: Digimon Adventure 02

AU?: Não

Personagens principais: Wormmon, Ken Ichijoji

Outros personagens: Digimon Emperor (Kaiser), Sora Takenouchi, Yolei (Miyako) Inoue, Cody (Iori) Hida, Sam (Osamu) Ichijoji, Hawkmon, Patamon, Gabumon, Jun Motomiya (todos apenas citados)

Referências: Momoe Inoue, Chizuru Inoue, Joe Kido, Jim (Shin) Kido, Jim (Shuu) Kido, Taichi "Tai" Kamiya (Yagami), Hikari "Kari" Kamiya (Yagami), Takeru "TK" Takaishi, Yamato "Matt" Ishida, Koushirou "Izzy" Izumi, Mimi Tachikawa, Davis (Daisuke) Motomiya, Agumon, Biyomon (Piyomon), Gatomon (Tailmon), Tentomon, Gomamon, Palmon, Armadillomon (Armadimon), V-mon (Veemon) – referidos apenas como "Chosen Children", "Digidestined", "Irmãos de Joe" e "Irmãs de Miyako".

Pairings: Slight Kenyako

Gênero: Amizade, Songfic

Data de início: Segunda-feira, 28 de fevereiro de 2011

Data de conclusão: Sexta-feira, 04 de março de 2011

Data de Digitação: 25, 26 e 27 de março de 2011

Número de capítulos: 1 (One-shot)

Completa?: Sim

Alerta: Não há

Disclaimer: Digimon Adventure 02 não me pertence.

Tempo: 2002 (cerca de dois meses após a série, sem o epílogo)

Rating: K

**Wormmon's POV**

Ken tinha acabado de voltar de um "quadruple date", com a Miyako, suas irmãs, Joe, seus irmãos e Jun. Miyako, sendo a mais enérgica dos oito, não parara de correr para lá e para cá, seja lá o que eles fizeram aonde foram, deixando o pobre Ken exausto. Isso era facilmente perceptível: invés de desmontar sua mochilinha, trocar-se para o pijama, ligar alguma música e subir na beliche, apenas jogou a mochila em algum canto e deitou-se na cama de baixo, com a roupa de passeio mesmo. Aproximei-me e perguntei, com a voz baixinha:

- Ken-chan*, aconteceu algo de ruim?

- Ruim? Não, foi ótimo! Só estou quebrado, com todo o corre-corre atrás da Miyako. Ela é bem enérgica!

- Ah, sim, Hawkmon sempre fala isso quando vem aqui.

- Hawkmon vem pra cá?

- Quase toda semana!

- Mas Odaiba não é perto daqui!

- Ter asas pra voar depois da ponte ajuda...

- Ah... É dali que vêm essas cartas que "brotam" na minha escrivaninha!

- É... Mas está exausto, quer que eu traga algo?

- Não... Só liga o rádio no favorito nº 23? Agora é o programa da Sora**...

- Certinho, Ken-chan*!

Fui até o rádio e liguei na estação pedida. Foi algo assim que ouvimos:

"_Essa semana os mais votados foram..."_

Era uma espécie de Top 10 das músicas de Digimon. Tocaram _"I Wish"_, _"Brave Heart"_, _"Slash!"_, _"With the Will"_, _"Beat Hit!"_, _"The Biggest Dreamer"_, _"Fire!"_, _"Target ~Akai Shogeki"_, _"Butter-fly" _e _"Yuuhi no Yakusoku"_. Ao final, era o momento da música pedida pelo ouvinte. Sora leu a carta de depois comentou:

"_Olá, Takenouchi-san. Ouço seus programas e gostaria muito de ouvir "Hontou no Tsuyosa", de Romi Park e Naozumi Takahashi como Ken Ichijoji e Wormmon. Iori Hida, 3º ano, Escola Primária de pela atenção, e que ótima escolha! Então, aqui está, Hida-san!"_

Demos um pouco de risada, afinal Sora chamaria Iori simplesmente de "Iori-kun" numa situação normal***. Mas a música começou, então paramos para ouvir:

_Kimi ga kirai dattanda Nanimo dekinaishi kakkowaruishi_

_(Eu não gostava de você, já que não conseguia fazer nada, era feio...)_

_Boku ni wa niawanai to omotteta_

_(Achava que não combinava comigo)_

_Dakedo saigo made mikata shite kureta no wa Kimi dake datta_

_(Mas só você ficou me apoiando até o final)_

Era a mais pura verdade. De fato, quantos chutes e chicotadas eu levei do Digimon Kaiser? Cheguei a ser sumamente ignorado e "substituído" por ser fraco – devo admitir que não sou muito forte fisicamente em meu estágio Rookie, nem fofo como Patamon ou "cool" como Gabumon. Apesar de tudo, mesmo sem ser controlado e sendo maltratado, eu não ia embora. E acabei sendo quem mais ficou com Ken.

_Boku mo "nazeka?" to omottayo Hidoku tsumetaishi furimukanaishi_

_(Eu também pensava "por quê?", pois era cruel, gélido e nem olhava pra mim)_

_Kimi to wa irarenai to omotteta_

_(Achava que não conseguiria ficar ao seu lado)_

_Nanoni doushitemo hanarerarenakatta no ga wakaranakatta_

_(Mas não conseguia me separar de jeito algum, e não entendia nada)_

Taí outra verdade. O tratamento que eu recebia era o mesmo de um brinquedo – era chutado, jogado, xingado e sujeito às mais diversas adversidades da Fortaleza do Digimon Kaiser. Eu, na verdade, queria ir embora dele e poderia, já que ninguém se lembrava de mim, mas essa vontade se dissipava quando eu chegava perto da saída. Agora eu sei o porquê: Sabia que aquele não era o Ken e havia de recuperá-lo ao seu jeito antigo – carinhoso, atencioso. Nunca vi Osamu, mas sei que Ken não era superior, inferior ou igualzinho a ele nem ninguém. E que Ken, só Ken foi, é e será meu parceiro.

_Bokura wa tomawari shiteshimattane_

_(Acabamos indo pelo caminho mais comprido, né?)_

_Face to Face Yatto deaeta ki ga shiteru_

_(Acho que finalmente pudemos nos ver frente a frente)_

_Kimi no sugata ga boku no kokoro Utsushidashite itanda_

_(Sua aparência estava refletindo o meu coração)_

Nosso caminho foi bem mais longo que o dos outros Digidestined e Chosen Children, mas valeu a pena. Mesmo morrendo uma vez, pude encontrá-lo, e isso vale mais que 20 milhões de vidas minhas. Nosso caminho foi longo, cheio de instabilidades e de caminhadas em círculos, mas acima de tudo foi percorrido. O resultado está aqui: pudemos nos encontrar, mesmo sendo com muito custo. Isso é o que eu tenho de mais precioso, é algo que eu vou guardar comigo pra sempre, e creio que também vale muito para Ken.

_Hontou no tsuyosa shittanda J__ibun no yowasa ni se wo muketatte_

_(Descobri o que é a verdadeira força: se virar as costas para minhas próprias fraquezas)_

_Doko ni mo ikenai to wakattayo_

_(N__ão conseguirei ir a lugar algum, é o que entendi)_

_Sousa korekara ga hontou no hajimari sa futari de yukou_

_(Isso mesmo, o verdadeiro começo é a partir de agora, vamos nós dois_

Ken entendeu que não bastava aperfeiçoar no que ele era bom, ele tinha que melhorar no que era ruim. Que ficar bravo com seus pais e chateado com Osamu não traria coisas boas, aliás, faria mal. E resolveu recomeçar do zero, com o apoio da família, dos Chosen Children, e também dos próprios Digimons, especialmente eu. Ainda está se reconsertando da tragédia que se abateu sobre a família Ichijoji há algum tempo, mas não está mais sozinho: tem o apoio de todos nós.

_Bokura wa nanimo tsukutte ikerundarou_

_(Podemos fazer qualquer coisa, tá?)_

_Face to face Zutto matteta ki ga shiteru_

_(Acho que estava te esperando h__á muito tempo)_

_Kimi ga inakereba boku wa ima mo Kokoro Tozashite itane_

Acredito em mim e em nós, assim como Ken provavelmente confia. Isso nos dá força e capacidade para fazer tudo do jeito certo, sem fazer ninguém sofrer. Creio que na Fortaleza do Digimon Kaiser eu só estava esperando o momento para provar-lhe que aquilo não era certo, que o bondoso Ken não iria fazer isso. E no fundo, eu sabia que o próprio Ken, a sua parte bondosa, sofria muito com os Dark Spores e seus próprios sentimentos. O bom coração de Ken nunca deixou de ser assim e estar ali. Mas manchado de culpa, remorso, tristeza, arrependimento e principalmente solidão (não poder fazer aquelas bolhas de sabão com Osamu apenas olhando, ou até brigar com ele, o incomodava mais do que ele próprio imaginaria), o levou a se fechar no seu próprio mundo. E que eu tinha muito medo de me abrir com qualquer um, mas que fomos decisivos no rumo da vida um do outro – para o bem, claro.

Após a repetição do refrão, Sora começou a falar sobre outras coisas, mas eu e Ken já não prestávamos mais atenção. Apenas sorríamos um para o outro, e assim pude ter certeza: ele pensava exatamente como eu.

EU SEI que ficou clichê, toda fanfic de Ken e Wormmon fica assim. Mas é que eu estava encucada com essa música e TINHA que escrever algo sobre ela.

Críticas CONSTRUTIVAS, sugestões, quem sabe elogios e requests são bem-vindos, via Review ou PM. Por favor, façam Reviews!

OBSERVAÇÕES:

A tradução da música foi feita por mim.

*: O Wormmon chama o Ken de Ken-chan mesmo, tem até no CD de natal do DA02. Além do mais, mesmo meninos frequentemente são chamados pelo sufixo –chan quando o locutor é próximo do garoto em questão. Ei, minha família toda chama meu pai, Ken'Ichi, de Ken-chan! Isso já até causou risadas num aniversário (A gente só teve tempo de cortar letras de papel de "Ken", sem o "Ichi", pra colocar na decoração das paredes, e meu primo fã de Digimon tira sarro disso até hoje!)

**: Referência ao Mini Drama 1 de DA: Yuko Mizutani, dubladora de Sora tinha (não sei se ainda tem) um programa de rádio.

***: Fonte: .net


End file.
